One Night Of Fun
by amyjane1200
Summary: The title says it all. One shot


**A/N:** Hello, I am back with another one-shot but this time it will be very light and not overly emotional compared to my last one haha, I hope you guys enjoy this. Also thank you to everybody that reviewed my previous one shot, your kind words made my day :)

* * *

 **One Night of Fun**

* * *

We all make mistakes at one point of our lives, we can learn from it and it can help us become a better person but a few leaves a mark and affects the rest of our lives. In Misaki's case, in the entirety of her life she considers three big mistakes that she came to regret and marked the rest of her life.

The first mistake she made was when she was eight years old and decided that she could jump from the top of the monkey bar to the sand box gracefully and without any injury. In the end, she ended up twisting her right ankle and got an earful from her mother. The second biggest mistake she made in her life was when she fell in love with Sean Kihiro in Grade 11. Everyone told her that he wasn't right for her but she never listened and followed her heart like a typical love-struck teenager. In the end, the son of a bitch cheated on her twice and she regretfully gave her virginity to him. And the third mistake she made in her life was when she was 26 years old. It was only supposed to be a fun vacation with her friends but it turned out to be not only the biggest mistake she made in her life but also the biggest mistake that changed her life forever

It all started with a little nudge from her two friends to do something spontaneous and exciting. She could blame everything to Sakura and Shizuko, the main culprits of how she ended up going on a trip with her six closest friends and in her demise, later committing the third biggest mistake of her life.

"WELCOME TO LAS VEGAS," Sakura dramatically yelled out with a matching hand gesture as soon as the landmark sign came to view on their way to their hotel.

"Our agenda today is to get a good rest and then party hard until the sun comes up," Kuuga pumped his fist in the air while the rest of the group hollered along.

"I am very tired to do anything tonight. I will pass," she said

"What a party pooper, Misa-chan," the blonde man behind her commented.

She turned around to face him and gave him a death glare, "Don't mess with me right now,"

"Don't spoil the fun, Misaki. We came here to have fun," Sakura backed him up

"No kidding. You can't stay in your room and waste a good night away," Yukimura chided in.

"Okay. I get it," she grumpily replied

After reaching their hotel they gathered at the lobby with all their luggage's, "We will meet here at eight pm and have a pregame before heading to the club," Hinata excitedly announced.

Kuuga and Sakura headed to their room while Hinata and YUkimura who shared a room went ahead to see their view.

"Shizuko I will head to our room first and start unpacking,"

"Alright. I will catch up with you," Shizuko replied

She stretched her limbs while waiting for the elevator to open when an arm wrapped around her shoulder and a head leaned on her.

"You are heavy," she tried to shrug his arm away

"I need a massage, will you give me a massage?" he yawned and further leaned on her, "I am so tired,"

"I am also tired, so stop pestering me,"

"Always so cold," he ruffled her head and walked inside the elevator first, "I will see you later. Don't be late,"

"Whatever,"

The night of spontaneous fun began with a few rounds of drinks. A few glasses of Misaki's favorite colorful cocktail drinks followed by many shots given to her by her thoughtful and caring friends, by the end of their pregame her motor skills have deteriorated and she was already stumbling around. All seven of them made their way to the next venue to sober up, the next place could have made it to her three biggest mistake list considering the amount of money she lost gambling the night away. But as mentioned before the event that took place at the end of that same night trampled all the crazy and stupid things she did that night.

After losing all their money they happily scampered without a care in the world to the next venue, where they danced and drink their asses off for the rest of the night... well it only applied to the five people that were left. Unbeknown to them, two people have already parted from their group and committed the biggest mistake of their lives.

 **-xx-**

The hazy night of fun and their spontaneous activities ended with her having a killer headache the next day. The amount of alcohol in her system have caused her to black out and forget the rest of the night. She groaned on her pillow and finally opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were the scattered clothes all over the floor. Still groggy and half asleep, the situation she was in was hard to comprehend. She closed her eyes to try to remember the events from last night. A few murky recollections came to mind, but the pounding in her head made it difficult for her to piece everything together and realize how she ended up in an unfamiliar room.

She tried to drift back to sleep to ease the pain in her head but a sudden hazy flashback of lips making its way all over her body, kissing and brushing all over her neck and lips. Hands, touching and caressing her body making her hot and heavy caused her to sit up from her bed, fully coming to consciousness and eyes widening in shock. Her hands slowly lifted the white comforter covering her body and her hands shot up to cover her mouth. She was naked. She felt a sudden shift beside her and her heart skipped a bit. How could she do something so stupid?

Her hands reached for the sheet and began pulling it down. The man under the sheet stretched his arms out and groaned, she retreated to her position, too terrified to move. The cover was pulled down and emerald green pools met her eyes and a deafening scream followed.

"YOU!" she fumbled away from him and pulled the sheets with her to cover her body. Leaving him with nothing to cover his lower region.

"What the hell?"

"OH, MY GOD," her eyes widened again after getting a glimpse of his private part. Getting a good few seconds of the full view before deciding to look away.

He reached for the pillow and covered himself.

"What are you doing here?" he asked without any recollection.

"What did you do to me?!" she asked hysterically.

He looked around them in a daze, "I didn't do anything," his eyes finally focused on her disheveled state and his eyes widened in shock.

"This is bad, this bad. I don't remember anything," she mumbled while reaching for her clothes scattered all over the floor.

"I think something happened between us," he concluded after a minute of reflection

"You think?" she furiously asked

She finally put on her clothing and headed to the door, "Misaki let's talk about this," he fumbled into his boxers and went after her

"This will remain unspoken from now on," she stopped by the door before facing him.

"We can't just forget about this. What does this mean?"

"Takumi we were both drunk, we didn't know what was happening and I am not holding you accountable for it because I know I played a part in this too. You aren't going to take advantage of me without my consent,"

"Yes, but-"

"Let's forget about this. I will go back to my room, Shizuko must be worried," she could only reprimand herself silently, how could she do something so irresponsible?

For the rest of the trip the two people with a big secret acted like nothing happened but deep inside they both knew everything has changed. When she thought that things could be buried and forgotten and that they could just leave Las Vegas with a parting thought that _"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas"_ but what they both didn't know was that their big mistake would follow and haunt them back in Japan.

It was another bright morning; the sun was shining and everything seemed okay. She was sorting through her mails with a cup of coffee in one hand when an unfamiliar envelope caught her attention, it was addressed from Las Vegas. She lifted a brow in curiosity.

She tore the sides open and it only contained a sheet of paper but what surprised here was the content of the piece of paper.

"No," she said in a shaky breath, "NO. NO, this can't be..." she repeated to herself

Her eyes read the bold words written on the heading of the paper once again, she could feel the blood draining down her face, ' ** _Marriage Certificate_** _'_

She shook her head in bewilderment, mouth gaping open in shock.

 _This certifies that_ _ **Misaki Ayuzawa**_ _and_ _ **Takumi Usui**_ _have united in marriage on the 10th day of January, in the year of 2016_

"NOOOOOOO" and just like that she realized the biggest mistake she committed in her life happened in Vegas and didn't stay in Vegas.

-xxx-

"What the hell are we going to do?" she nervously walked back and forth

"I thought we weren't going to talk about Vegas anymore?" he asked while comfortably sitting on her couch

She paused on her tracks and faced him, "We got fcking married, this is something we have to talk about,"

"You are starting to act really weird. Please tell me you're not pregnant too, I had enough big news today,"

"Oh yeah. Let's make this more special, hey aside from finding out that we got married and had drunken sex, I am two months pregnant too. Congrats," she sarcastically replied before flopping down, face first on the couch to let out another scream of disbelief.

"It doesn't sound too bad when you say it like that,"

She lifted her head and furrowed her brows at him, "Oh my god. Will you take this seriously?"

"Can you relax? It's not like you got married to a drug addict or a criminal. It was me you accidentally married,"

"You are saying it's okay to be married to me?"she asked him

"Sure," he shrugged, "It's not going to be too bad,"

"It's not going to be too bad?" she yelled

"Stop yelling, why are you the one getting mad? Wasn't it you who initiated to get married," he smirked.

"You remember?"

"Just a little bit, I remember getting separated from the group and we went to a casino. Someone asked us if we were married and you were laughing so hard, you said _'Me married to him?_ ' and then one thing led to another you asked why aren't we married since we are both single and we are attracted to each other,"

"That rest of the night was hard to remember,"

"Why did you agree?" she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently

"I asked if we could have sex after and you agreed so I was like okay sure," her face turned scarlet at his comment, she didn't remember that event, "I don't remember much from that night but I know it was a lot of fun," another smirk formed on the corner of his lips.

"I don't care," she huffed, "We are getting this marriage annulled,"

He paused for a second, his expression turned serious, "Alright, I will call my lawyer," he sighed.

 **-xxx-**

"You got married in Las Vegas?!" Sakura asked. The whole group turned quiet as they eyed the duo carefully

"Accidentally." Misaki mumbled trying to avoid the judging eyes of her friends.

"That's why you two disappeared that night," Shizuko said.

"That explains so much," Hinata nodded his head

"We also had sex that night," he sudden blurted out

"What the hell?"

"No way," Kuuga chuckled while putting his fist out to bump with his.

"Why would you tell them that?" she asked, her face slightly blushing at the thought.

He already had a playful smile on his lips, "It's okay to tell them we got married but I can't share to them that we had sex?"

"Those two are different," she hissed at him.

"Whatever, I got the full experience of a married life. I have a nagging wife, we are constantly fighting and now we are planning to have an annulment. I think I am ready to be single again,"

Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, she remembered something she had to do, "Oh my god, I have to renew my passport and license soon," her hand clawed her head, "This is not happening to me."

"So what are you two planning to do?" Sakura asked, finally getting over the shocking news.

"She wants an annulment," Takumi replied

"You don't sound too happy," Kuuga teased

"Well yeah, I thought when I marry Misaki it would be for the rest of our lives."

The group exchanged a knowing look while she looked up from her seat and gazed at his eyes, it should have been a playful teasing but why did his comment suddenly hit her hard inside?

 **-xxx-**

"I brought you take out food and frozen yogurt," he took a seat beside her and passed her the paper bag.

"Just how you like it," he passed her a spoon while she slumped further back on her seat

"How did it turn out like this?" she exhaled and took a spoonful into her mouth.

He nodded his head in agreement, "We got together in the most unconventional way,"

"I always thought that if I get married I would get a cheesy and romantic proposal and have my dream wedding," she gloomily said, "now, I am getting an annulment."

"I never pegged you as someone that would want a fairy tale wedding," he slightly snickered.

"Not exactly a fairy tale wedding but am still a girl and I would want to have my happily ever after someday," she replied, "Did you ever think that you would marry me?"

"Yes," he replied without any hesitation

Her head snapped to his direction, she was taken a back by his sudden reply and the surprise was evident on her face, "What?"

"Maybe not like this but I thought that maybe one day we could be together,"

"What?"

"I mean, I liked you since we were in high school but there was never the right time to tell you. You fell in love with that douche bag, he broke your heart and I couldn't possibly make a move then. I dated other girls trying to forget about you and after realizing that no one could compare with you. It felt like it was all too late to do anything, I didn't want to ruin our friendship, I don't want you to disappear from my life. If I must settle with being just your best friend then I would take it," he mused out loud.

"Takumi," she was speechless, "I never realized you felt that way,"

"Like you said, sometimes things are better left unspoken,"

"To be honest, I didn't see you other than the annoying guy I was forced to hang out with in high school. But throughout the years, I didn't realize how much we have become closer and you became one of the most important person in my life. You became the person I trusted the most, the person that knew me very well and at the same time without even realizing it I began to see you in a different light. I always felt that our friendship is too important to risk for something uncertain,"

He smiled after hearing her sentiments, "Wow. Aren't we hopeless?

"I think it's better if we start off with a clean slate again. I don't want to give more thoughts into this whole thing with this whole marriage weighing down on us. It might kind off feel right but it was a big mistake-"

"and we have to make this right," he replied

She nodded her head, she walked towards him and grabbed his hand, "Can I annul our marriage?"

He tried to hide the smile forming on his lips, "Yes you can,"

"Thanks, Takumi," he pulled her into a tight hug.

"That was the sweetest annulment proposal ever,"

And that was the story of how she annulled her marriage with her best friend. The third on her list was making a drunk, irresponsible mistake of marrying the person she secretly loved. But without realizing it, her third biggest mistake turned out to be a blessing in disguise because two years later she married him again and this time it came with a romantic proposal and a beautiful wedding. It was everything she wished for and she actually found her happily ever after.


End file.
